


and forget about the stupid little things

by caseysnovak (grant)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Amnesia, F/F, Girl Penis, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grant/pseuds/caseysnovak
Summary: Casey and Alex are happily married, until Casey's involved in a car accident that almost kills her but instead it sends her to a coma. The doctors try every treatment to bring her back to life, but all doesn't work. So five years pass by without Alex could see her alpha's smile again. She suffers every day but tries to keep going, to herself, Casey, and her little son, Hayden, the proof of their love.After five years, the doctors finally gave up and warns the final verdict. They're going to turn off the appliances when Casey suddenly wake up. It is a surprise to everyone, even the most experienced neurologist. But no one's surprised more than Alex. However, something shakes her happiness: Casey doesn't remember her either that she loved her one day.So Alex has to present her a new life, one she shouldn't ever have forgotten.
Relationships: Alexandra Cabot/Casey Novak
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. prologue.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back! This is kind the rewrite of one fanfic I wrote last year (it was from blackpink's jensoo) but I'm kind adapting to calex. It will have lots of drama and these kind of stuff.

**Prologue**

  
  


Casey knew that she shouldn't be driving so fast. She knew she was breaking racing laws and would get a fine. But she couldn't care more, not in the state of mind she was. She was feeling stressed and anxious, her omega asked her to come home faster as she could because she was needing her. For Casey, she knew that maybe Alex was feeling the bad side of her own emotions. But Alexandra didn't say anything to help her and Casey could feel the nervousness and anxiety corrupting her. She thought the day was already bad but if something had happened to Alex…

So Casey prayed to everything's been fine with her omega and that her troubled emotions didn't affect Alex, who was already inconstant. The woman was in an oscillating mood, so Casey didn't hesitate to say she was going to be at home in ten minutes. But the distance between the place she was and her home was thirty minutes. In the speed that she drove, she'd be there in five. 

In her anxiety and stress, Casey wasn't really looking around and her phone jingle, so she looked for it. So she missed it when the traffic got red. But the truck didn't miss her car. 

Casey just felt the impact and she couldn't see anything else a second later, just heard herself screaming and the blood immediately running down her head. Her last thought was Alex. 

On the other side of the city, Alexandra Cabot Novak was kneeling on the floor crying. The pain around her body was excruciating, and her belly started to hurt too. She didn't know what happened, but she knew it was Casey. There was something empty in her chest. 

It was where Alex's pain started. 

  
  
  



	2. im still your girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Casey wakes up. But there's something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm so sorry about the delay to post things! My life is a mess right now, I just got a job and it is so hard. Nvm, have a good reading! Thanks.

Casey gasped out loud and opened her eyes wide open suddenly in showing despair. Around her, many people starred at her with shock, some doctors were holding trays with syringes and one of them had one finger on a screen on her side. She looked at him fixedly. What the hell was happening? 

“Mrs. Novak?” One man asked, getting closer to her. His scared tone was scaring Casey too, and she opened her mouth, ready to speak when she noticed her mouth was too dry and her tongue looked like sand. 

She pointed to her mouth and the doctor screamed to one assistant to get water, totally euphoric. Casey was scared too, even more, when she looked around and saw how much had changed. 

When the doctor brought water, he was walking with one woman that looked destroyed. But when she looked to Casey, the woman found out who she was. It was Alexandra Cabot, the former ADA of SVU. That could be just a joke because Alex was dead. Casey couldn't see her parents too, which shows that she was just dreaming or something else. That couldn't be real. 

Casey drink water while she was thinking about what happened. She felt the muscles of her body locking and it hurts a lot to move them. She looked at her arm and saw how thin they're. Her bones were almost showing, and Casey was with her eyes wide open again. How the hell she had been transformed in that if not even two days ago she was in her softball training?! She was in form! 

“Mrs. Novak?” The doctor called and Casey wanted to tell her that she was just Miss, she wasn't married yet. “What is the last thing you remember?” She asked carefully. 

“I…” Casey tried to say, her head hurting a lot just to try to remember anything. “I remember I was coming home after my first time prosecuting for SVU.” She replied, even though her voice was sounding confused. But Casey didn't understand why in the hell Alex was looking so devastated, tears running down her face. 

“Mrs. Novak?” The doctor asked, but he wasn't looking for Casey. He was looking at Alex and Casey felt her head hurt. “When it happened?” 

“It was in 2003, doctor,” Alex said, her voice sounding like she was crying. Casey looked to her with eyes wide open. She felt an extreme connection with Alex and she didn't know what was happening until Alex was on her side, touching her hand. The warmness took her whole body. Something was going on. 

“What's wrong?” Casey tried to exclaim but her throat failed with her. The doctor got next to her and tried to make Alex free her. The omega looked to her with fire in her eyes and Amelia almost got away, but she stayed even though. 

“Mrs. Novak, I need to talk alone with Casey.” She asked carefully. Just after the begging in her voice, Alex walked away, looking for Casey with something so melancholic that it kinda makes the alpha inside her hug the woman close. The pheromones that Alex was emitting showed her disappointment. 

She walked out of the room and Casey immediately missed her strawberry smell. So, she turned to look at the doctor and she noticed something bad. She couldn't feel the other woman's smell. 

“Mrs. Novak, I'm gonna tell you some things and you have to be strong, okay?” She asked. “Earlier you knew, easier will be and you can rest later.” Casey nodded and waited. “You have suffered a car accident in 2007 and it was five years ago. You've been in a coma for this whole time. That woman who just got out here, she's your omega. Do you remember anything, Casey?" 

Her voice sounded like Casey was drowning. She couldn't listen, still impacted by the fact she had spent five damn years only a coma. Five years and she couldn't remember four years earlier too. Her heart started beating fast but Casey felt her awareness go and she fainted. 

**_________**

  
  


When Casey Novak opened her eyes again, her vision was blurry. She thought she woke up from a strange dream where she spent five years in a coma after a car accident. But the white walls she saw after opened her eyes couldn't lie. Everything was white around, except for a woman sitting on the couch. She had a child on her lap and she noticed when Casey woke up. 

Casey remembered the doctor saying that she was her omega. The feeling when the woman walks in her direction made sense. 

“Hey, you're awake,” Alex said softly. She put the small boy on Casey's bed, and Casey asked herself if she knew what personal space was. However, Alex was getting water for her and Casey accepted the cup with a small smile. She couldn't take her eyes away from Alex. The woman was amazingly beautiful, and she just saw her before in Court hallways. Not so close. 

“Mommy?” The boy in her bed asked and looked curiously to the woman in front of Casey. Alex asked him silently what was. “This my dada?” He questioned, his sweet eyes looking Casey with confusion. She smiled at him, it was inevitable. He has a sweetness with him, his thin face, and was so alike Alex. Everything about him was lovely. 

“We'll talk about that later, darling,” Alex said smiling but she has a tension that Casey immediately felt. “Go to play with auntie Kate, please? It's where I teach you before.” She asked softly and the boy, anxious to make his mother happy, nodded and ran away when he was put on the floor. The omega didn't look to his run, she must know that place very well. 

“He's very pretty and looks so smart,” Casey said with her weak voice. She was still laying in her bed, her muscles hurting because of the lack of movement. 

“Well, he's our perfect junction to that.” The woman replied and Casey looked at her a little bit scared. “Sorry, doctor Shepherd said she explained the situation to you.” Casey nodded, still staring at Alex. She asked herself how in the hell she married the most notorious ADA of the New York's Court. “Do you know me?” 

“Yes. Alexandra Cabot, the most famous ADA of New York. But I thought you were dead.” Casey's voice is sad and confused. Alex was touching her hand softly. 

“I was in WitSec. I came back in 2006 and we met.” Alex replied. 

“What's his name?” The redhead asked, pointing to where the boy exit. 

“Casey Hayden Novak.” 

“Oh, I always wanted to have a son called Hayden," Casey whispered but she realized she was talking to her wife. Alex must know every piece of her. 

“It was the first thing you said when we got married.” The omega told her, squeezing her hand softly. Casey could see the tears in her eyes. “I missed you so much, Case. I didn't know what to do without you, and I thought I've lost you forever. Don't do this to me again, please.” Alex begged and the tears started to run down her face. Casey felt protectiveness, wanting to pull the omega and hold her close until her sadness end. But she knew she couldn't, not at that moment, where she couldn't feel her arms. 

“I won't.” Casey guarantees, feeling pity for the other ADA. She had fought so much for too many years and Casey could understand why she looked so hopeless. But she didn't expect the omega hugging her, burying her head in Casey's shoulder, and starting to cry. The redhead tried to calm her down, but her cry was just increasing. 

Casey tried to calm Alex, but the blonde woman just started to calm down when Casey started, unknowingly, started to emit calming pheromones. It was too weak, she didn't even notice it until Alex, looking so needed, reacted with a shiver. The omega pressed her harder, just wanting to kiss her until their breath was over. But she couldn't do that because she was just an unknown person to her. 

“I love you,” Alex whispered, so low that she didn't even know if she truly told that. But the confirmation came with Casey's smell becoming a little bitter. So Alex got away, smiling at the alpha. Casey noticed that it was without the shining that she had before. 

Alex cleaned the tears from her eyes, trying to hide her cry from Casey. She knew it wouldn't be good for the woman to see her crying, but she knew Casey saw it anyway. She promised herself that she wouldn't make Casey sadder, but there she was. 

“Where are my parents?” Casey asked, trying to avoid the fact that Alex was currently crying. Now, her throat was a way better than before. But she could see the tears coming back to Alex’s eyes, showing her that there was something wrong. 

“Casey…” Her voice was too weak. She looked at Casey very worried. “They died three years ago, I’m so sorry..” The tears came back to Casey’s eyes immediately. She couldn’t hold her cry anymore and Alex’s arms were around her again a second later.

She lost so many things. She lost her memory, her life, the first years of Hayden’s life and now she finds out she lost her parents too. If it was the universe, they’re so cruel that Casey just wants she hasn’t woke up, that if she had died that night, almost five years ago, maybe it was better. 

“I’m feeling pain,” Casey said, looking tired.

“I’ll call Amelia.” The omega replied and she got away from Casey so she could walk out of the room. Meanwhile, the alpha was feeling extremely drizzle so she closes her eyes. 

The door was open some seconds after Alex had left. Casey opened her eyes and found Hayden with a brunette, but she didn't recognize the face. 

“Hey, Casey. I’m Kate, I'm your doctor.” She told and Casey nodded, she could feel something around the woman that made her comfortable. Maybe she was a beta, Casey didn't know. 

“You weren't in the room yesterday.” Casey noticed and the doctor smiled uncomfortably. 

“I wasn't. I didn't agree with the way they treat your situation.” She said. “Maybe we can talk about that later after you're fully recovered. Alex told me you're feeling pain, right? I'll give you some medicines so you can rest, okay?" She warns and showed the medicines to Casey. The doctor helped her to stand and gave the medicine with some water. 

Casey was slightly drizzled when she raised her head but after she lay down again, her body relaxed. She closed her eyes and a second later she felt someone touching her face. 

Hayden was touching her face, his little fingers rolling across her forehead and he was smiling. She smiled back while she slowly got into her sleep. 

“Love you, dada.” The boy whispered and Casey felt her heartache. But she went down into unconsciousness. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you liked the most and sorry for my mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think about that!


End file.
